The Kirby Havin Story
by catherine potter
Summary: This the story of Kirby Havin. She, Marcus Flint, and Terence Higgs are the pranksters of the school. But the people of the school are starting to think the Weasley twins are the better pranksters. So they have main tain there title so they challenge them
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Kirby Havin belongs to me and to me only and also the plot Is mine but everything belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  
A/N :this is basicly what happens before the story A Slytherin's Life, which is a story written by my friend and she got Kirby from me.  
  
"Another year at hogwarts" Kirby mumbled underneath her breathe sitting down in an empty compartment.  
  
This was Kirby's fifth year at hogwarts. She had made two good friends Terrence Higgs and Marcus Flint, both fellow slytherines. Terrence always had seemed a little odd to her, unlike his parents he was not a deatheater. Don't get her wrong she wasn't a deatheater either but she had never been against Lord Voldemort or for him. Marcus though was exactly like her prankster and kiss-up in every way.  
  
"Hey Havin where are you?" Marcus screamed down the hall.  
  
Kirby poked her head out the door and saw Flint and Higgs coming her way.  
  
"Geese, calm my friend," Kirby said, "wait, I take that, back you probably pissed off some Gryfindors doing that!!"  
  
"Kirby Kirby, my girl, wassup?!?!" Marcus said doing their secret handshake with Kirby.  
  
"Nothing much Homie,"  
  
"Higgs wassup!?!!?" Kirby said hugging Terrence.  
  
"Nothing too exciting, hey but it's the start of the year!!!" he said slumping on bench.  
  
"What are talking about its SCHOOL!?!?!" Kirby and Marcus said together.  
  
"That means whole new batch of first years to scare and new and improved pranks" smirking he put his hands behind his head.  
  
"That's the Higgs I know and love!!!" Kirby said.  
  
"Hey guess what, Snape didn't get the DADA job AGAIN." Higgs said.  
  
"God, poor man, she really must suck" Marcus grinned.  
  
"You said she" Kirby said in-a-matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Yeah I know" he grinned larger.  
  
"Well.he does look like a girl"  
  
"And sound like a girl"  
  
"Yea! A he sounds like a very ugly girl!" Marcus and Terrence both snickered together.  
  
"And he walks like a girl.sort of" Kirby cocked her head to the side  
  
"It's like that saying! If it looks like duck, sounds like a duck and walks like a duck it is a duck! Or dog or something." Marcus shot up  
  
"You scare me sometime Marcus" Higgs shook his head.  
  
"Flint why haven't you got Madam Pomphry fix your teeth yet?" Kirby had told him to go up to her a million times.  
  
"I. I ...I just don't want to!" Marcus stated  
  
"Oh my god! You are scared to go up there!" Kirby screamed in his face  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!!"  
  
Marcus and Kirby both hung their heads down in shame.  
  
"Sorry." they said in unison.  
  
They immediately went back to the way they were, slouching in their seats and putting their feet up.  
  
Things went basically just like that the whole rest of the way to hogwarts. Until they got off they train.  
  
Kirby, Marcus, and Terrence were heading out off the train from their seat in the back and they saw Lauren Migget, a 4th year Gryfinndor.  
  
"HI Miggey!" Kirby yelled down the hall. Lauren whipped around and saw the small group.  
  
"Just because you totally embarrassed me in my first year doesn't mean that I am afraid of you now" Lauren yelled back at them.  
  
They all started cracking up.  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?!?!?!" she screamed.  
  
While rolling on the floor Kirby yelled between laughs "hehehehehehe sure hehehehehe not scared hehehehehe not after heheheheh what we did!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran off the train as quick as she could.  
  
"wwwwwwwwoooooooowwwww she is hot!" Higgs said.  
  
Kirby shot her elbow into Higgs side.  
  
"After that it seems like we have some MAJOR Miggey dissing to do!" Marcus stated  
  
"You read my mind Marky"  
  
Kirby stepped out of the train.  
  
"GOD! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME MARKY!!!"  
  
Terrence and Kirby both laughed to themselves.  
  
"It looks like you guys have a challenge," said Jason Lee a fellow slytherin " those Weasleys twins are giving you a run for your money".  
  
Kirby slammed her fork into her dinner roll and grimaced " You think that those pathetic second years could beat our great legend as pranksters"  
  
Oh crap Kirby thought people are started to think that they are better pranksters, I will not loss my title.  
  
Kirby was in the slytherin common room waiting for Higgs and Terrence to come back from quititch practice. Finally they came though the door.  
  
"Oh Kirb quititch was GREAT! I did this double loop thing and..."  
  
"SHUT UP HIGGS, we have work to do!"  
  
Higgs and Flint walked over and sat down on a couch.  
  
"Ok what up Kirb?" Marcus said.  
  
"Its the Weasleys,"  
  
"THE WEASLEYS!" Terrence and Marcus said in unison  
  
"Kirby Kirby my girl don't worry about those freaks of nature, they could never beat us." Marcus said.  
  
"But in a couple of years they may have the skills, its better to do it when they're still rookies"  
  
"I see your point Kirby we should start tomorrow" Terrence  
  
  
  
A/N: should I continue?  
  
Chapter 2 


	2. the profile of the characters

A/N: Sorry that I really didn't give much of a description of the people in the story. And some of them may be unfamiliar to you anti-slytherin peeps. So I have deiced to do a profile of them all, or at least the main ones.  
  
KIRBY HAVIN: Kirby is short. She has long blue hair (she died it when she was 12). Kirby is a punk and love pranks, her, Higgs and Marcus are feared though out the school. She is a pro at kissing-up. Her father is Wesley Havin. Wesley is the leader singer in a very popular hard-rock band. Kirby herself also sings.  
  
TERENCE HIGGS: Terence is tall. He has blonde hair. Higgs unlike his friends has a very large soft side. He is nice to the slytherins but if you are in a different house (except a few people) you better look out. Terrences likes Kirby, only Marcus knows.  
  
MARCUS FLINT: Marcus is tall. He has dark brown hair (its not black!). Marcus, like Kirby, is a punk and a kiss-up. He is usually the mastermind who comes up the pranks they do. Marcus is a total Anti-Gryffindor person.  
  
CHRIS MILANO: Chris is tall. Has blonde hair. Chris is nice to all the houses. He sucks up to the teachers. He is also very sarcastic. Chris is Kirby's boyfriend.  
  
JASON LEE: he does nothing important, but I needed him to say something so I invented him. 


	3. Poor Little Lauren

Kirby groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around at the people in the dorm. I can't believe I have to share a dorm with these Kirby tried to think something up the wasn't too mean but gave it up, bitches.  
  
All of them were EXTREMELY girly and annoyed Kirby constantly. She deiced that she might as well start to get ready. Kirby put on her uniform. She sighed God damn I hate these uniforms. She pulled out her shirt put on her high-heeled black boots. The teachers had always told her that her shoes were "not uniform policy" but like she gave damn.  
  
Kirby went down to the common room. She looked around at all the green couches and chairs and sitting in one of them was Chris Malano. Kirby's Boyfriend. He had chin length blonde hair and green eyes; he was really tall and gangly. He, like Kirby, was the son of a singer he's mom was Gina Malano  
  
"Baby!" She said running over to him and giving him a hug  
  
"Hey girl" he said hugging her back.  
  
"How was your summer?" she said while they pulled away from each other.  
  
"Horrible without you" he replied.  
  
"Aww how sweet!" Kirby gave him a small punch on the arm "Hey babe I have to go but I will see you later".  
  
Kirby turned on her heel and headed out the door. She arrived at the Entrance Hall and headed in she looked around at the chatting people. Few of the people look at Kirby and fear struck their faces. Oh good times she thought to herself as she remembered the pranks she, Higgs and Marcus had played on those people. She walked over to the slytherin table and sat down next to Marcus, who was read The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Where is Higgs?" Kirby said looking around at the people at the table.  
  
"He is setting up." Marcus said nonchalantly.  
  
"Setting up what?"  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you we are doing a prank on Migget."  
  
"Oh I see you just FORGOT!" Kirby said sarcastically "ok then just go on with out me"  
  
"Cool it Kirb"  
  
"Whatever Marcus but trust me I won't forget this, ok what are we doing" "I just have to press that little blue button on that remote you see right there" he said still reading his paper "and twelve dungbombs will go off all of them are placed around her chair"  
  
"It's alright but we have done better"  
  
"Hey this was a last moment thing anyways" Marcus retorted.  
  
"And you couldn't of told me about this last minute thing!" Kirby said  
  
"God back to this again!" Marcus threw down his paper "You were in the girls dorm I couldn't go in there!"  
  
"You are just as girly as they are!" Kirby debated on.  
  
Marcus had a look in his eye like he was going to do something TERRIBLE but cooled down and deiced to change to subject.  
  
"Did you see Chris in the dorms?" Marcus said picking up his paper again "he had been waiting there forever, its pathetic"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Why don't you just dump the guy? You just use him to pamper you."  
  
"So!"  
  
Marcus stopped and looked at her. Kirby was thinking of something witty to say but was interrupted when Higgs sat down.  
  
"Its ready" Higgs declared.  
  
"Awesome" Marcus replied  
  
"Do I get the honor?" Kirby asked the boys  
  
"No" they said in unison  
  
Kirby pouted.  
  
"FINE!" Higgs said handing her the remote while Marcus shot his elbow in Higgs side. Kirby smiled mischievously  
  
"Why did you give in?! God you are weak!"  
  
"She did the pouty face" Marcus shook his head in shame of his friend.  
  
"Fine, Kirby press the button."  
  
Kirby grinned and pressed the button.  
  
BOOM  
  
A/N: tehehehe they're going to get in trouble! Well that's nothing new! 


	4. the end

Kirby looked at the continents of Dumbledore's office. Nothing had changed since the first time she had been in there, which of the second day of her first year. She was bored. So bored that she considered just wondering out the of the room. Its not like she hadn't heard this speech before.  
  
Terrence on the other hand had guilt practically glowing in his eyes. He hadn't let his hands be still for over an hour now.  
  
And Marcus was asleep. Drool was slowly making its way down the side of his head leaving a glossy trail behind it.  
  
"WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU THREE?" Dumbledore screamed at them. He stopped obviously taking notice to the fact that no one was listening but then he continued "FINE! If that is the way you want it! You three are expelled for the next.two days!" He expected horrified faces but all he got was a grunt from Marcus.  
  
"Whatever man." Kirby decreed. She woke up Marcus then pulled Terrence out of the office that was pleading for Dumbledore to reconsider.  
  
* * *  
  
Kirby, Terrence, and Marcus waited on the front steps of Hogwarts for Kirby's dad to pick them up.  
  
"My Parents are going to kill me," Terrence repeated for like the 7865th time.  
  
"Cool it Terrence," Kirby said "Just stay at my place" she had an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"You have something planed don't you?" Marcus said eagerly.  
  
"You guess right my friend. I figured since we would have anything to do, it would be the perfect time for a party." She tried to look innocent but the damn evil glint was still there. "My dad is going to be gone tonight, its their first night on tour."  
  
"Genius!" Marcus replied  
  
"What's genius?" someone asked.  
  
The three looked over to find Wesley, Kirby's father, standing infront off them. Wesley had long blonde hair like many rock stars and was tall.  
  
"Nothing Daddy!" Kirby said doing her sweet act that her dad had fallen for over the years.  
  
"That's my girl"  
  
Marcus started to snicker thankfully Wesley didn't notice.  
  
"Well let's go!" Wesley said. He did a weird motion thing and a large ball, around six feet, appeared in front of him. The four of them walked though.  
  
* * *  
  
This led them to Kirby's house.. err.mansion more like it. It had 12 bedrooms, 20 other different kinds of rooms, 3 kitchens and 15 bathrooms. Just for fun Terrence and Marcus kept flushing the toilets whenever they passed a bathroom. Kirby just ignored their odd behavior, but really this wasn't all that odd compared to other things they have done in the past.  
  
"Ok you guys get the stuff together and I have to get ready. OH! And tell the people at school." Kirby started ordering. Terrence and Marcus just stood there with a blank expression.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You aren't going to help?"  
  
"No" she grunted "I have to get ready"  
  
"We still have like 7 hours." Terrence decreed.  
  
"Duh"  
  
"It takes you seven hours?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Hey I am a girl! What can I say?" Kirby said grinning. "Oh I could have sworn you were a guy!" Marcus said.  
  
"Hey shut up pansy! Or I will tell everyone about snuffles the teddy bear!" Kirby counteracted.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE" Marcus said outraged. Kirby just grinned and walked down the hall towards her bedroom.  
  
"Snuffles?" Terrence questioned.  
  
"Dude, don't ask!"  
  
* * * Seven hours later * * *  
  
The doorbell was starting to ring, just to be stupid Marcus didn't answer (don't ask me why, this is Marcus we are talking about) instead he went into the garage and turned the sprinklers on. The people where soaking wet by the time Terrence opened the door and for some odd reason Marcus was laughing hysterically.  
  
Music was blaring from somewhere (Nobody knows) and people had already started to dance  
  
Things where starting to go smoothly even despite Marcus's horrible dancing but then ERRRRRCASH Thesalie walked in. Now you are probably asking yourself who the hell is Thesalie well she is Kirby's younger sister and believe me she is a bitch.  
  
Well you are going to have to make up your own way for this to end because I am quitting the Kirb Havin story because I can't get anywhere with it. To see more see slytherin's life by Liadon the Poet.  
  
Sorry, Kristin 


End file.
